Positif?
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Sumpah, Ino merasa gila karena menyetujui tawaran Kiba yang satu itu dan berakibat fatal pada dirinya/"Tunjukkan aku rumahmu." "Apa?" "Aku akan meminta persetujuan orang tuamu dan menikahimu."/ Sekuel dari 'Salah Paham' By ForgetMeNot09/KibaIno


**Positif?**

(sekuel dari salah paham by ForgetMeNot09)

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Ino hampir kehabisan napas ketika ciuman Kiba mulai menggila. Tangan besar pria itu yang semula berada di tengkuknya, mulai turun perlahan melewati tulang belakangnya dan berhenti tepat di pinggulnya. Meremasnya pelan, membuatnya mendesah.

Pria itu terkekeh, membuat Ino mengerjap bingung. Apa yang mungkin dia tertawakan?

"Kau, seksi."

Gumaman Kiba serak dan dalam, membuat jantung wanita pirang itu berjumpalitan. Astaga, kenapa pria itu terlihat dua kali lebih tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini? "Ngh... Kiba." Tangan pria itu meremas payudara kanannya, dan sulit untuk menghentikan erangan ketika rangsangan yang diberikan padanya semakin menjadi.

"Hm?" Alisnya mengernyit merasakan tangan ramping yang dingin, menyusup ke dalam kaosnya. Meraba dada bidangnya. "Kau gugup?" Kiba melepas ciuman, gemas melihat rona merah di pipi Ino. Cantik sekali wanita ini. "Tanganmu dingin sekali."

Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, karena nyatanya ia memang luar biasa gugup. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia menyetujui hasrat bejat pria itu untuk melakukan hubungan 'ini' di kamarnya. Tangannya yang tengah berada di dada Kiba bergerak perlahan, merasakan gurat-gurat liat otot yang terpahat sempurna. Ugh, gairahnya kembali membara, ia ingin melihat dada telanjang pria itu. Ia ingin merasakannya lebih dari sekedar meraba.

"Jangan malu padaku." Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Ino, membuatnya menghadap tepat ke arahnya dan tanpa ragu ia kembali melumat bibir wanita itu. Ia bahkan bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasanya. Ino begitu harum, bibirnya terasa manis dan candu membuatnya ingin berlama-lama melumat bibir ranum itu.

"Ngh..." gelenyar perasaan aneh merambat sepanjang tulang belakangnya ketika ciuman Kiba turun, mengisap titik dimana lehernya bertemu pundaknya. Ia juga bisa merasakan bibir dan lidahnya menggoda lehernya yang sensitif. Gigi taringnya yang tajam menggigit nadi, membuatnya melepaskan erangan lembut. "Kiba...ah." Mendesah lagi, setengah berbisik. Pikirannya mendadak berkabut dan ia menutup matanya merasakan perlakuan pemuda itu.

Inuzuka tersenyum miring, menempatkan tangannya ke pinggul Ino dan meremasnya. Ia membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut pirangnya yang panjang, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma tubuh wanita itu begitu memabukkan, membuatnya makin bergairah. Di matanya, Ino selalu cantik. Dia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah ia taksir, dan demi Tuhan ia tak percaya jika wanita itu sekarang berada di genggamannya. "Kau cantik sekali."

Pujian yang dilontarkan dalam bisikan itu membuat pipinya makin merona. Matanya setengah terpejam ketika dengan tidak sabar tangan Kiba membuka kancing kemejanya. Ino tak sempat protes ketika telapak besar itu mengeluarkan payudaranya dari dalam bra. "Kiba, ungh...ah."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kiba kembali mencium bibir Ino yang setengah terbuka. Menggigitnya pelan dan menyesapnya. Desahan wanita itu membuatnya makin menggila, tak bisa lagi membendung nafsunya ia mendorong Ino hingga telentang di atas ranjang.

Napasnya tersengal saat Kiba menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Dan dengan tatapan mesum pria itu melepas kaosnya, menampilkan lengan berotot serta dada bidang yang terpahat sempurna. Ino yakin rona di pipinya makin parah, bahkan ia berhenti bernapas ketika menyaksikan hal itu. Kiba tak main-main ingin menidurinya. Ketika lelaki itu menurunkan tubuh, Ino nyaris memekik. Takut jika Kiba bakal menindihnya, alih-alih bertumpu pada siku kirinya sementara bibirnya menelusuri dadanya. Astaga, sejak kapan payudaranya terbuka dan lepas dari branya. Sensasi geli langsung mendera ketika mulut Kiba melahap puncak benda kenyal itu. Oh, sisi lain Kiba yang seperti ini belum pernah ia temui. "Kiba, kau nakal." Dan hanya disambut tawa oleh si lelaki.

Erangan wanita itu membuatnya makin bersemangat melahap payudara montok di hadapannya, tangan kanannya memainkan putingnya dengan gemas. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wanita di bawahnya mendesah dan sesekali menggumamkan namanya. Sialan, aroma wanita ini benar-benar harum, menyebabkan pusat ereksinya makin parah. "Kau mangsaku sekarang."

Ada sesuatu yang keras dan panjang di dekat pangkal pahanya, tepat ketika Kiba memberikan senyuman mesum yang seolah diselipi kemenangan. Ino menelan ludah, antara gugup sekaligus merasakan gelenyar kesenangan yang merambat sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Tuhan, semoga ia tak menyesali hal ini suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Dering ponsel berbunyi nyaring pagi itu, membangunkan Kiba yang langsung mengerang kesal. Yang benar saja, siapa yang menelfon sepagi ini? Masih setengah terpejam ketika ia meraba nakas di sebelahnya, mengambil ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo."

"_Ino? Oh bukan, Kiba?_ _Kenapa ponsel Ino ada padamu?__"_ Suara Sakura yang terkejut melengking dari seberang telefon, membuat Kiba yang awalnya masih setengah sadar jadi sepenuhnya sadar.

Sialan, bagaimana mungkin ia tak sadar jika nada dering barusan tidak ada miripnya sama sekali dengan nada dering ponselnya. Belum sempat menjawab, tangan ramping Ino sudah merebut ponsel itu darinya. Wanita itu mencermati kalimat yang dilontarkan temannya, dan sesekali menimpali. Meski yeah, wajah kalutnya membuat Kiba gemas ingin menindihnya. Namun, meski keinginan itu begitu menggebu, ia tetap bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Aku shift sore kan hari ini. Memangnya kau tidak lihat jadwal ya?" Yamanaka menelan ludah, antara takut ketahuan Sakura sekaligus gugup karena sadar jika Kiba tengah mengamatinya. "Ayolah Sakura, jangan mulai merecokiku dengan telfon tidak jelas di pagi buta." Karena hei, ini masih pukul 5 pagi, dan tubuhnya yang lelah parah membuatnya ingin berbaring seharian di atas ranjang.

"Yeah, _sorry_." Kiba nyengir ketika Ino mulai menutup panggilan dan meletakkan ponsel pada nakas di dekatnya.

Sejujurnya ia ingin menimpuk wajah pria itu dengan bantal, tapi urung ketika menyadari rasa nyeri di selangkangannya. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan ingatkan dia soal itu. Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya ia menyerahkan keperawanannya pada si polisi mesum ini, ia pasti sudah gila. Apa yang mereka lakukan semalam murni bukan karena pengaruh alkohol, dan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas semua detailnya. Bagaimana buasnya Kiba menggaulinya, bahkan hampir tak menghiraukan rintihan kesakitannya.

"Aku butuh tidur sejam lagi, sebelum pulang dan pergi kerja." Suaranya serak, dalam, dan menggetarkan tiap sel di tubuh Ino.

Lengan berotot Kiba merangkul perutnya yang telanjang, terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Namun, ada perasaan was-was jika tangan itu bakal turun ke daerah kewanitaannya, sebab mereka masih dalam keadaan tanpa pankaian saat ini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika nafsu Kiba bakal bangkit lagi, kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuannya pria itu malah memerkosanya. Ia merapalkan doa dalam hati, dan sedikit merasa lega ketika dilihatnya mata Kiba mulai terpejam serta dengkur pelan terdengar begitu menenangkan. Kiba tertidur.

Karena kesulitan mendapatkan kantuknya lagi, Ino menghela napas. Menggerakkan tangannya ke arah dada telanjang Kiba untuk mencari kehangatan, karena selimut yang menutupi mereka tidak benar-benar menghangatkannya. Dan tanpa sadar, telapaknya malah keterusan mengelus dada yang seolah terukir sempurna itu. Dadanya tampak begitu kuat, seolah terbuat dari besi. Oh, itu mengagumkan sekali, menyebabkan pipinya kembali merona. Ini mungkin salah, atau bagaimana jika ia jadi hamil karena, astaga mereka bahkan tidak mengenakan pengaman. Meski begitu, Ino seolah tengah dirasuki setan mesum yang bukannya segera pergi kemudian mandi dan menjauh dari Kiba, malah menggerakkan tangannua untuk merangkul pria itu.

.

.

"Keseringan kau ini." Sakura bergumam ketika masuk ke toilet dan menemukan Ino tengah mengolesi concealer ke bagian lebam-lebam di lehernya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menemukan Ino melakukannya ketika mereka bertukar shift.

Pipi Ino merona, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali melanjutkan aksinya untuk menutup lebam itu agar tidak terekspos jelas. Malu kan kalau setiap pasien yang ia temui malah menatapnya mesum karena hal ini. Lagipula, kenapa Kiba senang sekali menggigiti lehernya tiap kali mereka melakukan hubungan. "Yeah, maaf jika ini membuatmu terganggu."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Sama sekali tidak." Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin, menyalakan kran lalu mencuci tangannya. "Kurasa Kiba mulai kecanduan padamu, atau kau yang mulai kecanduan padanya. Yang mana yang benar?"

Mata si pirang sedikit membelalak, menampilkan iris biru jernihnya dengan begitu jelas. Pertanyaan macam apa yang dilontarkan si pinky itu?

"Kau sering sekali berhubungan dengannya. Omong-omong kalian pakai pengaman kan?"

Ino bahkan nyaris tersedak karena pertanyaan terakhir itu. Sebab, ia dan Kiba tak pernah memakai pengaman. Bahkan meski berkali-kali ia menyuruh pria itu menggunakan pengaman, ujung-ujungnya tidak pernah dilaksanakan. "Ugh, Sakura. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Mungkin sudah ada pasien yang harus ku periksa." Tangannya buru-buru menutup concealer dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tanpa mengatakan sampai jumpa seperti biasa, kakinya mulai melangkah tergesa keluar dari toilet.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar tepat ketika Ino memasuki lobi apartemen. Kiba mengecek arlojinya yang menunjuk pukul 10 malam, wanita itu pasti baru pulang kerja. Niatnya, ia ingin menyapa dengan senyum atau tepukan di bahu, karena tidak mungkin ia menyapa wanita itu dengan ciuman di tempat seramai ini.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Ino menyuarakan sapaannya duluan ketika melihat Kiba, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang begitu menggoda iman itu.

"Pergi ke mini market. Mau titip sesuatu?" Selama bicara, ia nyaris tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian dari tubuh Ino yang terbungkus kemeja putih dan rok hitam ketat selutut. Ia memang sering melihat gundukan payudaranya, tapi tetap saja itu terlihat menggairahkan.

"Tidak, _thanks_. Aku sedang tidak butuh apapun." Wanita itu melambai, berjalan menjauh menuju lift.

Mata Kiba tetap memperhatikan si pirang itu, hingga sesuatu lain menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria dengan tatapan mesum tak henti-hentinya memandang pinggul Ino yang bergoyang pelan. Dia memasuki lift yang sama dengan Ino. Didorong oleh firasat yang kurang baik, Kiba membalikkan badan dan berlari pelan memasuki lift sebelum lift tertutup. Gawat kalau sampai pria asing itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada wanitanya, sebab tak ada CCTV di dalam sana.

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke mini market? Tidak jadi?" Yamanaka melontarkan pertanyaan ketika pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, dan lift membawa mereka menuju lantai tujuan.

"Ada yang ketinggalan." Kiba beralibi, mengerling pada si pria asing yang seolah terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Sifat posesifnya muncul, begitu pekat hingga rasanya mengaburkan inderanya. Bahkan gerakan tangannya yang seperti terburu-buru merangkul pinggang Ino, menyebabkan kernyit heran di kening wanita itu.

Ketika lift berhenti di lantai tujuan, si pria asing segera keluar saat pintu terbuka. Sementara Kiba dengan helaan napas lega berjalan keluar bersama Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh."

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ino, menggaruk tengkuknya dan memalingkan wajah. "Cuma khawatir saja." Dia mendesah pelan sebelum memutuskan menatap biru jernih iris di hadapannya. "Cepat masuk apartemenmu dan tidur, sudah malam."

Ino mengerjap bingung. Kiba ini kenapa? Perhatiannya jadi berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Namun ia tak berpikir untuk mendebat, sebab kakinya lumayan lelah dan ingin segera membersihkan diri lalu istirahat. Bahkan ia juga tak ingin peduli terlalu banyak ketika tatapan pria itu masih terus mengawasinya hingga ia benar-benar memasuki apartemen.

.

.

"Aku bakal pergi ke Osaka selama beberapa hari, jangan rindu ya." Kiba menghirup dalam-dalam rambut pirang beraroma lavender milik Ino, sementara tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang wanita itu yang terasa lembut menyerupai kulit bayi.

"Tugas?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi." Ia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan penuh curiga dari wanita itu.

Ino diam dan tak lagi menimpali ucapan Kiba. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri dada bidang pria itu, tak pernah bosan mengagumi bentuknya yang menakjubkan. Ia selalu suka bagaimana otot itu membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

Sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Ino membangunkan ereksinya. Dia mendekatkan tubuh ramping itu dan melahap bibirnya, tak lagi bisa menahan gairahnya yang meronta ingin dituntaskan.

"Umph..." Ino mengerang, terkejut dengan aksi Kiba yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu selalu begitu, tak memberi tahunya dulu tiap kali ingin memulai sesuatu. Tepat ketika tangan besar di punggungnya makin turun ke bawah, suara teriakan Naruto mendadak mengusik kegiatan.

"Arghh... sialan." Kiba mengumpat kesal, karena suara itu dekat sekali. Naruto mungkin tengah berada di ruang tamu sekarang.

"Kiba, kau dimana?" Teriakan pemuda Uzumaki itu lantang dan penuh dengan ketidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu?" Ino menelan ludah, mendadak khawatir jika bocah Uzumaki itu bakal masuk ke kamar Kiba dan menemukan mereka saling memeluk dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini.

"Sayangnya, ya." Lagi-lagi ia mengerang, turun dari tempat tidur dan meraih selimut yang terjatuh di lantai. Dia menyelimuti tubuh polos Ino sebelum meraih boxer dan mengenakannya secara terburu-buru. "Tetap disana Naruto, jangan masuk ke kamarku."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di dalam kamarmu?"

Sepenuhnya tak menghiraukan teriakan mengesalkan dari Naruto, Inuzuka mengerling ke arah Ino sejenak. "Aku akan kembali dengan cepat." Katanya sembari mengenakan kaos.

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, Ino mengangguk patah-patah dan menyelimuti tubuhnya rapat-rapat. Matanya tak berhenti menatap tubuh Kiba yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Ino tidak yakin harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya mengamati langit-langit kamar Kiba sambil sesekali mengerling jam weker yang nyaris menunjuk pukul 6 pagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kiba, garis besarnya mengenai tugas yang akan mereka jalankan meski sebagiannya lebih banyak diisi oleh umpatan Kiba dan erangan kesalnya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, pria Inuzuka itu sudah kembali ke kamar. Wajahnya agak kusut, dan tanpa diberi tahu pun Ino tahu apa alasannya.

"Kau harus berangkat sekarang?" Mata cantiknya mengerjap pelan.

"Hm. Begitulah." Kiba menuju lemari untuk mengeluarkan koper dan beberapa bajunya. Memasukkan baju-baju itu dengan asal-asalan. Membuat Ino gerah melihatnya.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak rapi." Ia bangkit, setengah gemas ingin membantu melipat baju-baju itu namun disisi lain enggan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Jawab Kiba, membuat lawan bicaranya memutar bola mata. "Aku menyuruh Naruto menunggu di lobi, barang kali kau ingin kembali ke apartemenmu. Tapi, tidak masalah juga jika kau mau tidur disini, nanti kunci apartemen akan ku berikan padamu." Mendapati ekspresi Ino yang masih terpaku menatapnya, ia kembali bicara. "Atau kau mau mandi bersamaku? Yeah, tidak masalah juga."

Dengan decakan kesal, Ino melemparinya dengan bantal. Kiba tak mampu lagi menahan tawa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi wanita itu.

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Ino bolak-balik ke toilet, gelombang rasa mual dan pening di kepala seolah menghancurkan tubuhnya. Ia yakin nyaris tak mampu berdiri ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau pucat, Ino. Kalau sakit sebaiknya tidak memaksakan diri seperti ini." Haruno mendekatinya, menopang tubuh sahabatnya yang nyaris ambruk tanpa daya. "Aku akan memerikasmu sebentar, dan memberimu obat, setelah itu kau bisa pulang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Sungguh."

"Jangan mengelak, kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Baru juga selesai, Ino nyaris muntah lagi dan berjalan pelan menuju toilet. "Astaga apa yang sebenarnya kau makan _sih_?" Ketika ia mengikuti Ino kedalam toilet, matanya tak berhenti mengawasi gerakan wanita pirang itu yang lambat. Ino tampak begitu kepayahan, dan mendadak ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau--"

.

.

Ino mengerang pelan, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan dilema. Ia mati-matian tidak mau diperiksa karena kecurigaan Sakura mendadak membuatnya panik. Dan benar, bukti itu nyata terpampang dalam _test pack_ yang tergeletak di meja rias. Ia positif hamil.

Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus memberitahu Kiba sekarang? Atau kalau dia pulang saja? Tapi bagaimana jika Kiba malah menjauh darinya setelah tahu soal kehamilannya? Tidak, tidak. Kiba janji akan menikahinya jika terjadi sesuatu, dan ia bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban itu sekarang. Apa ucapan pria itu bisa dipegang? Karena kebanyakan seorang pria cuma bisa berjanji tanpa mampu menepatinya. Namun, jika Kiba mau bertanggung jawab, apa ia siap menjadi istrinya? Yang benar saja. Tapi, tapi...

"Ya Tuhan." Ino mendesah, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, benih sudah terlanjur tumbuh, ia tidak mungkin kan menghancurkannya. Kalau pun Inuzuka tak mau bertanggung jawab, ia juga mampu merawatnya sendiri. Tapi nama baiknya bakal tercemar, dan orang tuanya pasti kecewa setengah mati.

.

.

Masih sangat pagi ketika rasa mual kembali melandanya. Ino buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang membuatnya nyaris tumbang.

Setelah gelombang mual sedikit mereda, ia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Tampak pucat menyedihkan, nyaris ia tak kenal parasnya sendiri. Susahnya memang begini kalau tinggal sendirian, tak ada yang bisa membantunya melakukan beberapa hal, bahkan untuk makan saja ia kadang ogah melangkah ke dapur.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, sosok pria tinggi dengan jaket hitam yang familiar berdiri di depan meja riasnya. Dia Tengah mengamati sesuatu, dan baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian jika wanita pirang tengah mengamatinya di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah kembali? Kenapa tak bilang? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu apartemenmu. Tidak takut bakal ada orang jahat yang masuk kemari?"

Ino mengerjap, gugup saat pandangan Kiba kembali ke arah _test pack _yang masih berada di atas meja rias. Tangannya mencengkeran kuat bingkai pintu, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh dan menyiapkan mental untuk semua hal yang bakal terjadi. Tapi demi Tuhan, wajah kaku Kiba membuatnya tak bisa mengartikan apa maksud si lelaki. Ino masih berusaha mengatur napasnya ketika pria itu mendekat.

"Tunjukkan aku rumahmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan meminta persetujuan orang tuamu dan menikahimu."

Jantung Ino nyaris melewatkan satu degupan, bahkan ia menahan napas karena terlalu terkejut. Kiba tidak bohong soal pertanggung jawaban itu. Dan meskipun ia merasa luar biasa lega, ada sedikit gelenyar aneh ketika tangan pria itu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Yeah, aku akhirnya punya alasan kuat untuk menikahimu." Senyum kemenangan terulas jelas di bibirnya.

**end**

**Waktu pertama kali baca cerita 'salah paham' milik Kak Nay (ForgetMeNot09) aku kepikiran buat nerusin sekuelnya, dan berhubung ujian praktek, laporan, kerja sampingan, dan tugas-tugas lain menyita terlalu banyak waktu jadi aku nunda buat nulis cerita yang udah tersusun rapi dalam kepala. Eh, ketika malam minggu kemarin waktu luang begitu berlimpah ide mendadak ilang dan aku bingung apa yg mau aku tulis. Yeah, jadi beginilah akhirnya. Tahu kok, masih jauh banget di bawah Kak Nay dan rasa2 nya sikapnya Ino malah jadi aneh (iya nggak sih?) seolah bukan sambungan dari fic 'salah paham?' ya _sorry._**** Lemonnya juga aneh ya? maklum masih pemula : D, emang ga pinter nulis kayak gitu.**

**Buat Kak Nay, maaf banget ya... baru up nyaris tengah malam gini. Padahal harusnya dari pagi tadi kan? hehe...**

**Dan apapun kritik serta saran dari readers sekalian, aku terima dengan lapang dada : D,**

**_Thanks _udah mau baca.**

**29 September 2019**


End file.
